Don Weaso
Don Weaso is a weasel and high-ranking mob-boss in the game Conker's Bad Fur Day and it's remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Conker first meeting with Don Weaso is less then pleasant, it seems while in the Rock Solid Nightclub, Conker had stolen a large amount of cash from the place; that money had belonged to Weaso and his mob, the Wise Guys. Don Weaso offers to choices to Conker, death, or do an "odd job" for the mobster. Accepting Weaso's "job", Conker found himself transporting a bomb which was meant to massacre several dozen Uga Buga cavemen. After doing his deed, Conker's debt to Don Weaso is repaid and the squirrel is advised by Weaso to skip town and never show his face around him again. Conker eventually does meet Weaso again, outside the Feral Reserve Bank. Once again, Conker find himself employed to do a job for Weaso. Conker, along with his girlfriend, Berri, are to take out the bank's guards and rob the place. Clearing the bank of it's occupants, Berri and Conker enter the bank's vault; it is there the two encounter the Panther King. It seems the entire robbery was a set-up by Don Weaso, who had been hired by the Panther King and his assistant, Professor von Kripplespac, to capture Conker. Before Conker can attack the trio of villains, Don Weaso, under orders from the Panther King, guns down Berri before Conker eyes. Upon seeing Heinrich, Von Kripplespac's pet Xenomorph, burst forth out of the Panther King's chest, a frightened Don Weaso ducks behind the now-deceased Panther King's throne. Kriplespac then sends the vault, which is actually a spaceship, into the depths of outer space. Although it is not seen onscreen, he may have been killed when Conker opens the airlock, which sucks Kriplespac, as well as the bodies of Berri and the Panther King, into deep space, presumably sucking Don Weaso into space as well where he suffocates. Don Weaso also appears in the multiplayer mode Heist in Conker's Bad Fur Day. After beating one of his associates with a baseball bat for "showing no respect", Weaso has four of his other minions, Mr. Yellow, Mr. Green, Mr. Blue and Mr. Red, rob the Feral Reserve Bank. Trivia *Much of Don Weaso's dialogue in the Heist multiplayer mode is taken directly from the mob-related film, Reservoir Dogs. *Several references to ''The Godfather'' series of films appear during the cutscenes with Don Weaso. Don Weaso's way of talking resembles that of Don Corleone's. The name of the weasel that he claims did not respect him was named Paulie, who was a character in The Godfather (he also "whacks" him with a bat). Also, the violin music that plays during the scene where he tells Conker the job he wants done sounds like the theme from The Godfather. *At the beginning of the Heist chapter, Conker saw the windmill collapsed by either Rodent, or a Nuclear weapon, (The parody of the collapsed windmill is Monkey Hotels.) at the Feral reserve bank, was a parody of The Matrix. Category:Conker Characters Category:Villains Category:Conker Bosses Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Mammals Category:Furry Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Presumably Deceased